Characters In The Fallen Angel Series
Spoiler Alert!! 'Main Characters' 'Christopher Fauns' Main Article:' ''Christopher Fauns Also known as Archie Scotts in the First Book:Dark Reflections. He is the main protagonist in the series and the story is mostly in his point of view. The gods tricked him into believing that he was a child named Archie Scotts, son of Poseidon. At the end of Dark Reflections, he realises that the gods lied to him and destroys any loyalty he has to them, placing his loyalty only to his friends. '''Side Article-'Crescendon' ' After realising his true name, the power, unlocked by the Mark, turns him into a god. Despite still being a minor god, Christopher was able to wound and eventually destroy Darius. He eventually gives up his immortal powers, but his godly powers are kept around the locket around his neck, so he can turn into Crescendon when he wants, with consequences though. Appearances: Dark Reflections, Frozen Fire, Wingless Angel, Darkness Behind The Light, Mirror Images, Repelling Hearts, Taste of Youth (collab), Black Dove (collab), The Dark Light (collab, alternative universe). 'Dellilah Wilkins' '''''Main Article: Dellilah Wilkins The main female protagonist in the series and a love interest for Christopher in the series. A child of Athena, she is the brains in the group as well as the one with the most common sense. She also is the archer of the group. She dies in the end of Dark Reflections. "Bye Achilles. I'll miss you. Take care of yourself and the twins okay?"' '~Dellilah's last words. Appearances: Dark Reflections, Frozen Fire(spirit) 'Mike Adams' Main Article: Mike Adams Another male protagonist in the series. The twin brother of Silena Adams, also the Twin children of Zeus. Mike's powers is based only on one aspect of Zeus, Aerokinesis. Mike is able to freely control the air currents. He is also the brute strength of the group, his fighting style mainly revolves pure brute strength. In Wingless Angel as well he loses his sight for a period of time. '''Appearances: '''Dark Reflections, Frozen Fire, Wingless Angel, Darkness Behind The Light, Mirror Images 'Silena Adams '''''Main Article: Silena Adams Another female protagonist in the series, The twin sister of Mike Adams. Silena's is powers is based on Zeus's most common power with is Electrokinesis. Silena is able to freely manipulate electricity. At first Silena is shown to be a naive and a happy go lucky nature, but she roughly matures in the series and becomes more concerned towards the others and replaces Dellilah as the one with the most common sense. She is also has a intense fear of the Night, and she is able to overcome this fear later in the series. Appearances: 'Dark Reflections, Frozen Fire, Wingless Angel, Darkness Behind The Light, Mirror Images 'Theresa Ryder Main Article: Theresa Ryder Another female protagonist in the series, she is the second love interest of Christopher. A daughter of Hemera, she has the uncanny ability to heal others by using light, in addition to this she is able to control light. An artist, she describes things in much greater detail. She develops strong feelings for Christopher which he returns later on in the series, she is also the main reason Christopher gave up his immortality. '''Appearances: '''Wingless Angel, Darkness Behind The Light, Mirror Images, Repelling Hearts 'Allison Fauns ''Main Article: ''Allison Fauns The adoptive younger sister of Christopher, and also his half sister. She was adopted by Christopher's father and later kidnapped by Lucian and brought to Darius, she becomes a antagonist in the series. Later reunited with Christopher, she joins his side and helps to fight Darius. Appearances: 'Dark Reflections(memory), Frozen Fire, Wingless Angel, Darkness Behind The Light(cameo), Mirror Images. 'Lucian Storm '''''Main Article: Lucian Storm The first introduced antagonist of the series. Lucian is a child of Nyx, and is the leader of the group known as the Forsaken in the series. He and Christopher have repeated battles in the series, infact they clash weapons everytime they meet. In Frozen Fire, Lucian begins to regret his mistakes, unable to kill himself, he tricks Christopher to do. In his dying breaths, he and Christopher develop a mutual respect for each other and Christopher gives Lucian a proper burial. It is assumed that he went to Elysium and was reborn into a Child named Luke, who has the same appearance as him, as seen in the final chapter of Wingless Angel. "You think I would let you kill me without a fight? I wanna die with at least some pride.Thanks Chris. Goodluck.~Lucian's last words. Appearances: 'Dark Reflections, Frozen Fire, Wingless Angel(as Luke), The Dark Light (collab, alternative universe). 'Darius Main Article: Darius The Main antagonist in the series. His actions lead to the start of the events of the series. The original god of Madness, he was forgotten by the mortals and the gods. Because of this he seeks revenge. Christopher's stopped his plans for this, which results in him going after Christopher. In the final battle between them both, Christopher manages to destroy Darius's essence. He now exists as dust, unable to reform. "''I guess I was wrong about you brother. You have beaten me. I realised that I was not better than mortals.You really deserve to call yourself 'The Arrow of Nyx'."~Darius last words.' '''Appearances: '''Frozen Fire, Wingless Angel 'Alfear' 'Main Article:' Alfear Alfear was once the lover of Hemera. In his dying deaths, Hemera turned his body into light so he could be immortal. Unfortunately, it was because his body was made of light(something that is not tangible) he could be nothing more to Hemera than a companion. He could neither be her consort nor mate, thus he decided only to be her warrior. Sometime later in his life, Hemera put him in charge of being her daughter's warrior. He now resides in her necklace, to be called out when needed. '''Appearances: '''Darkness Behind The Light. Mirror Images. 'Atticus' 'Main Article: 'Atticus When the prophecy was made that Christopher would be the one to destroy Olympus, Ares devised a plan. He, with help from Aphrodite, created a human the same way pandora was created. He was made in the exact image of Theresa's defination of a "perfect guy". He was made to break the relationship between Christopher and Theresa, thus breaking Christopher's spirit. He later regrets his actions and tries to help Christopher. '''Appearances: '''Darkness Behind The Light, Mirror Images. 'Minor Characters: A.k.a Characters who do not have a Character page. '''Nina Scotts/Fauns Christopher's older half sister, the mortal daughter of James and Jennifer Fauns. She becomes a orphan after both of their deaths. She continues to have a strong relationship with Christopher even after discovering that he is not Archie. Being a descendant of Hippolyta, she can see through the mist perfectly and has inherited her mastery of weapons. Appearances: Dark Reflections, Frozen Fire, Wingless Angel, Mirror Images, The Dark Light (collab, alternative universe). 'James Fauns' Christopher's biological father, he is highly respected and loved by Christopher. It is revealed by Christopher that he was a photographer who preferred to that take pictures at night, photographing the beauty of the night, which was how he attracted the attention of Nyx. He also adopted Allison and treated her as his own daughter. Being a descendant of Hippolyta, he can see through the mist perfectly and has inherited her mastery of weapons. He died later defending Christopher and Allison from Lucian. Appearances: Dark Reflections(memory), Frozen Fire(spirit),The Dark Light (collab, alternative universe). 'Jennifer Scotts/Fauns' The adoptive mother of Christopher Fauns, and biological mother of Nina Scotts and Achilles Scotts, and wife of James Fauns. She was loved greately by Christopher. She died protecting Achilles from a laistrygonian giant attack. Appearances: Dark Reflections(memory), Frozen Fire(spirit),The Dark Light (collab, alternative universe). 'Rachel Fauns' Christopher and Nina's biological grandmother and James Fauns's mother. A wheel-chaired women, after being diagnosed with diabetes, and nearly deaf. Despite this, she has a positive outlook on life. She is a smoker much to the annoyance of Christopher who frequently scolds her for this. Despite this, Christopher greatly loves his grandmother, and uses her wise words as life lessons. And was greatly pained after her death. Appearances: Dark Reflections(memory), Frozen Fire, The Dark Light (collab, alternative universe). 'Christopher Alexander Fauns' Christopher's grandfather and the person he was named after. He was only seen once in the series in a memory. Christopher rarely mentions him due to the fact that he has nearly no contact with his grandfather, only a few times when he was young. He died of old age, when Chris and Nina were still young. It is still shown that Christopher has a high respect for his grandfather. Appearances: Dark Reflections(memory) 'Achilles Scotts' The real Achilles Scotts, son of Poseidon and Jennifer Scotts. Born with a weak heart, he died soon after his mother's own death. It would also be the cover name Poseidon would give to Christopher when Poseidon brought him to Olympus. Appearances: Dark Reflections(memory), Frozen Fire(spirit),The Dark Light (collab, alternative universe). 'Old Man Jenkins' A old man who owns a book shop which Christopher took a part-time job at. He is shown to be supportive and fatherly figure to Christopher. He is not seen after his first appearance in the series, it is unknown if Christopher still works there. Appearances: Frozen Fire 'Susan' The grandaughter of Old man Jenkins. She acts as a love interest for Christopher. Unfortunately she is not seen after her first appearance in the series. Appearances: 'Frozen Fire 'Arkane One of the horse that pulls Nyx's Chariot. Found by Christopher after Arkane was captured by the Forsaken. Arkane then becomes Christopher's main source of transportation. Eventually, after Nyx was released and both sides rejoined, he goes to back Nyx's service. Appearances: Dark Reflections, Frozen Fire. 'Eli ' A forsaken, one of the only few that were named. He is described as having a small frame and like all the Forsaken has blood-red eyes. He died by Christopher's hand in Frozen Fire. "Another one of your brothers, slaughtered, hoped you enjoyed that ''Christopher.''" ~ Eli's last words.' Appearances: Dark Reflections, Frozen Fire. 'Nicholas Daze' A forsaken, and the only one to defect from them. He joins Christopher to attack Darius's base. He has a muscular frame, black hair and red eyes. He later dies by James Havoc's hand, not regretting helping Christopher. It is assumed that he went to Elysium and was reborn into a child named Nicolas who looks like him. "Well this is the end isn't it? Sorry I didn't last long Chris. Goodbye brother....and thank you" '~'' '''Nick's last words. Appearances: Dark Reflections, Frozen Fire. 'Raven ' A forsaken. He was the first Forsaken to die in the series and the first person that Christopher actually killed. He played a major role in Christopher getting Marked, because Christopher was so traumatised by killing Raven that Nyx could Mark him without any harm. "You killed me. How does it feel? You'll be doing it plenty of times in the coming years, trust me." ~ Raven's last words Appearances: Dark Reflections. 'James Havoc' The next leader of the Forsaken after Lucian. He is a tall african-american, with blood-red eyes. He is responsible for Nick's death, in the end he died after Darius forced him and the remaining Forsaken to look at him after he assumes his Divine Form. He is the only one of the two Forsaken who were named not to be killed by Christopher. Appearances: Frozen Fire. 'Vanessa' A daughter of Hemera who is the mother of Luke and Nicolas and the wife of Henry. She appears at the end of Wingless Angel. Appearances: Wingless Angel. 'Henry' A son of Hades who is the father of Luke and Nicolas and the husband of Vanessa. He is only mentioned in the series. Appearances: Wingless Angel(mentioned) 'William Ryder' The father of Theresa Ryder, he is a painter who preferred paint figures from mythology, specifically Hemera, which is how he attracted her attention. He lives in London. He is only mentioned in the series. Appearances: Wingless Angel(mentioned), Mirror Images(Phone Call) 'Angela Adams' The mother of Mike and Silena Adams. She is the daughter of a rich business man and is resembles Mike and Silena greately. Appearances: Wingless Angel. 'Willow' A child of demeter that Christopher and the others befriend. She was originally found in an alley being hunted done by her father who misunderstood a monster attack as Willow summoning monsters to attack him. She develops a fatherly/big-brotherly relationship with Christopher. Her death is what eventually cause Christopher's spirit to be broken and cause the Other to come into power. Appearances: '''Darkness Behind The Light "The Other" A voice in Christopher's head that is his negative traits given a form. He first appears as friendly voice that Christopher talks to. But his true motives are revealed after he takes the advantage of taking over Christopher's body after his spirit was broken. He acts as the fourth antagonist in the series. 'Appearances: '''Wingless Angel, Darkness Behind The Light, Mirror Images. 'Other Links: The Fallen Angel Series Dark Reflections Frozen Fire Wingless Angel Darkness Behind The Light Mirror Images Repelling Hearts To Understand The Future, You Must Understand The Past Archie:Being normal is overrated 08:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Character Page Category:Original Character Category:Males Category:Females